ESTOY EMBARAZADA
by samyfreddie
Summary: sam y freddie tienen una hija que se llama samantha benson


**ASI PASARON CASI 7 AÑOS LOS CHICOS ESTABAN A PUNTO DE GRADUARSE DE LA UNIVERSIDAD ENTRE LOS PRINCIPALES ESTABAN CARLY SHAY, SAMANTHA PUCKETTY FREDWARD BENSON, UN DIA ANTES HUBO UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES EN LA CASA DE CARLY, POR U PESTO ELLA ERA LA ANFITRIONA SAM Y FREDDIE YA ESTABAN EN LA CASA DE ELLA JUNTO CON TODOS LOS INVITADOS…**

Carly te ves bien con ese disfraz- dijo sam

Gracias, tu también sam- dijo carly

Oye has visto a freddie- dijo sam

Estaba con sus amigos del club de arquería- dijo carly

Ahorita vengo lo voy a buscar- dijo sam

**SAM AL FIN ENCONTRO A FREDDIE…**

Hola guapo- dijo sam

Hola princesa- dijo freddie

Adiós chicos nos vemos luego- dijo freddie

Adiós- dijeron sus amigos

Te ves super sexi con ese disfraz- dijo sam

Tu también estas super sexi- dijo freddie

LOS DOS SE DIERON UN BESO TAN INTENSO QUE LOS DEMAS SE LES QUEDARON MIRANDO…

Carly comenzó a hablar sobre las actividades de la fiesta, pero sam y freddie estaban aislados de todos cuando carly termino de hablar, todos empezaron a jugar hasta que se dieron las 3 de la mañana ya casi todos se habían ido de la fiesta, sam y freddie se despidieron de carly…

Te llevo a tu casa- dijo freddie

Si- dijo sam

CUANDO YA HABIAN SALIDO DEL APARTAMENTO DE CARLY, SAM LE DIJO ALGO A FREDDIE, Y EL SE PUSO MUY NERVIOSO ELLOS YA HABIAN ENTRANDO A LA RECAMARA DE FREDDIE…

Estas segura de esto- dijo freddie

Si estoy muy segura- dijo sam

Ahorita regreso-dijo sam

**P.V.O Freddie**

_Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento_

**P.V.O Sam**

_Wow nunca pensé que yo me entregaría a freddie_

Sam salió del baño y miro a freddie y ella fue a sentar a su cama, freddie empezó a besar a sam y ella correspondía a sus besos. Ellos se quedaron dormidos después de hacer el amor. Sam se despertó entre bostezos y miro a freddie quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura y se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro y se volvió a quedar dormida. Cuando despertaron se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde y la graduación estaba a unas cuantas horas de empezar…

**YA EN LA GRADUACION**

TODOS ESTABAN SENTADOS EN SUS RESPECTIVOS LUGARES, EL DIRECTOR FRANKLIN FUE LLAMANDO A CADA ALUNMO PARA DARLES SUS DIPLOMAS, LLAMO A CARLY SHAY PARA DARLE SU DIPLOMA LUEGO LLAMO A SAMANTHA PUCKETT PARA DARLE SU DIPLOMA Y POR ULTIMO A FREDWARD BENSON Y ASI CONTINUO CON CADA ALUMNO HASTA QUE TERMINO, YA TODOS ESTABAN LISTOS PARA LA ULTIMA FOTO GRUPAL.

DESPUES DE LA FOTO CADA ALUMNO ESTA CON SUS FAMILIARES MENOS SAM, FREDDIE LA MIRO Y SE ACERCO A ELLA Y LA ABRAZO LO MAS FUERTE QUE PUDO Y LUEGO LA BESO.

**YA ESTABAN EN LA CELEBRACION**

Todos estaban vestidos de gala y bailando con sus respectivas parejas, carly estaba con Griffin, gibby con Shanon. Freddie estaba solo, sam todavía no llegaba (como de costumbre) y el ya estaba ansioso de verla, de pronto las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron sam iba entrando todos la miraron y comenzaron a rumorar SAM ES LA CHICA MAS AGRESIVA Y ELLA LLEVA UN VESTIDO NO LO PUEDO CREER, cuando freddie la miro se quedo con la boca abierta y pasmado por un momento, sam caminaba por el gimnasio llego a freddie y le beso la mejilla

Te ves hermosa con ese vestido- dijo freddie

Te ves muy guapo con tu traje-dijo sam

ELLOS ESTUBIERON BAILANDO TODA LA NOCHE EN LA PISTA

**PASO UNA SEMANA DESPUES DE LA GRADUACION, SAM ESTABA EN EL APARTAMENTO DE CARLY**

Tengo que contarte algo- dijo sam

Aja que- dijo carly

Es…es… ahorita vengo-dijo sam

Sam estas bien- dijo carly

Si, solo me dieron ganas de vomitar- dijo sam

Que es lo me vas a decir- dijo carly

Bueno yo estoy… embarazada- dijo sam

Que- grito carly

Y freddie ya lo sabe- dijo carly

No todavía no se lo cuento- dijo sam

Ahorita vengo- dijo sam

SAM TOCO LA PUERTA DEL APARTAMENTO DE FREDDIE Y EL ABRIO LA PUERTA…

Hola- dijo sam

Hola- dijo freddie

Puedo pasar- dijo sam

Si entra- dijo freddie

**ELLOS ENTRARON A SU HABITACION…**

Tengo que contarte algo- dijo sam

Que pasa mi amor- dijo freddie

VAMOS HACER PAPAS- DIJO SAM

Que- grito freddie

Si oíste bien estoy esperando un hijo- dijo sam

Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo freddie

PASO UN MES Y ELLOS SE CASARON

Y A SI FUERON PASANDO LOS MESES Y CUANDO SAM ESTABA A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ A SU BEBE, PASARON LAS HORAS Y FREDDIE TODAVIA NO SABIA SI SAM YA HABIA DADO A LUZ A SU HIJA, CUANDO EL DOCTOR SALIO DEL QUIROFANO…

Señor muchas felicidades, ya es padre- dijo el doctor

Gracias, muchas gracias y que fue- dijo freddie

Es una niña- dijo el doctor

Puedo pasar a ver a sam- dijo freddie

Si pero en silencio está dormida- dijo el doctor

**YA EN LA HABITACION DE SAM**

Sam despierta- dijo freddie

Hola mi amor- dijo sam

Como esta nuestra bebe- dijo sam

No lo sé todavía no la veo- dijo freddie

Hola traigo a su bebe para que le dé de comer- dijo la enfermera

SAM LE ESTABA DANDO DE COMER SU HIJA…

Se parece tanto a ti sam- dijo freddie

Ella saco tu pelo, tus ojos, tu belleza- dijo freddie

Como la llamaremos-dijo sam

Hay que ponerle tu nombre- dijo freddie

Entonces se llamara samantha benson- dijo sam

PASO 1 AÑO…

Sam estaba en la casa con su hija cuando llego freddie…

Hola ya llegue- dijo freddie

Hola mi amor- dijo sam

Papi- dijo sam

Hola mi amor- dijo freddie

Te estábamos esperando para comer- dijo sam

Y que hiciste de comer- dijo freddie

Los famosos tacos de spaghetti- dijo sam

Delicioso- dijo freddie

**A SI PASO EL TIEMPO CUANDO SAM YA TENIA 10 AÑOS, SUS PAPAS NO LO PODIAN CREER QUE SU HIJA CRECIO TAN RAPIDO**

Sam donde está tu mamá- dijo freddie

Está en la cocina papi- dijo sam

Hola mi amor- dijo freddie

Hola- dijo sam

Nuestra hija ha crecido mucho, ella se parece a ti tiene tu pelo, tus ojos, y tu belleza- dijo freddie

Ella también se parece a ti- dice sam

Ella es inteligente, le gusta la tecnología, y es muy indefensa-dijo sam

Y en algo no se parece a mí- dijo sam

En que- dijo freddie

A ella no le gusta el jamón, ni el tocino, ni el pollo frito- dijo sam

LO BUENO DE TODO ESTO NOSOTROS LA VAMOS VER CRECER, VAMOS A CONOCER EL PRIMER CHICO QUE A ELLA LE GUSTE, VEREMOS CUANDO SALGA DE LA SECUNDARIA, Y CUANDO SE GRADUE DE PREPARATORIA, CUANDO SE CASE Y TENGA SU PRIMER HIJO Y NOSOTROS VAMOS HACER ABUELOS.

FIN


End file.
